This project continues to focus on the formulation, analysis, and biophysical interpretation of mathematical models which describe various aspects of electrical activity of neurons and other cell types. Among the topics of current interest are: (i) integration of synaptic input delivered to the soma and dendritic branches of a neuron; (ii) propagation of action potentials along axons; (iii) stimulus-response and threshold properties for repetitive-firing of action potentials; (iv) complex bursting patterns of membrane potential oscillations which arise through endogeneous membrane properties and/or intercellular coupling. Because qualitatively related mathematical or biophysical problems may arise in other context, e.g., chemical and biochemical oscillations, or e.g. excitation-secretion coupling, this project may consider models from such applications. Mathematical models of these phenomena involve systems of linear and nonlinear ordinary differential equations and parabolic partial differential equations. Solutions and their mathematical stability are determined by analytical and numerical methods drawn from both classical and modern applied mathematics. These methods may include finite difference or finite element numerical integration, bifurcation theory, perturbation methods, and nonlinear dynamical systems theory. One goal of this project is to expose the qualitative mathematical structure for classes of models by exploiting simple, yet physiologically reasonable, equations.